Final Sacrifice
by Simon Erif
Summary: For love and lost life... he givies himself freely in the last sacrifice...WARNING! A death story!!!


Final Sacrifice  
  
Written by: Simon Erif (c)  
  
~ I guess it would have happened one way or another. In the end everybody dies after all. ~ He thought.  
  
He knew now that he was not worthy of being a warrior or even wishing to be one.   
  
"Warriors don't cry, Warriors don't fall over their own feet, And YOU will never be a warrior! You are no more worthy of Ares' attention that the cattle being lead to the slaughter."   
  
The beating the other day and the so many others over the years had finally knocked those words in to his head. And now finally he knew that they were true. He was not worthy of Ares' attention. He was not worthy to be a warrior, let alone even dream of being one. His life was nothing, he was not worthy of serving his GOD in life but maybe he could at least serve him in death. Though he doubted his sacrifice would be recognised.   
  
He stood there in the so-called clearing of a temple, a temple forgotten by time and men. It was really no more than a pile of ruins and an altar covered in moss and vines. He watched the animals going about their business around the clearing, birds singing and the water of the river singing its lonely song.  
  
He nodded to himself. The place was perfect. It wouldn't really matter if he were not recognized at all in life or in death. At least he could die in a beautiful place giving his life to the god he loved with all his heart. Yes the place was perfect.  
  
Slowly he shed his clothing and put them away neatly out of courtesy towards his god. It didn't matter to him that the temple was ancient and forgotten, it was still a temple of the God of War, and thus deserved the same courtesy that the main temple received. To him it was not about the place but about the god. And for his love for his god he never wanted to do anything to anger him, and no matter if he was to go unnoticed from life to death and beyond at least he had spent him life being faithful to his god and doing thing properly with the respect his god deserved, even if he never noticed or cared.  
  
Standing naked in the edge of the clearing he picked up the dagger he had spent what little money he had left on. He had not eaten in days and his ribs had started to show more than usual. Not that he was surprised. He never had much money and thus not much food either. And usually what little he got he gave away to those who had nothing. And besides he would not need any money where he was going.  
  
He walked to the altar and knelt down to give his final prayer to his god. He wanted to thank him and to say goodbye even though he doubted Ares would listen anyway.  
  
" My Lord Ares God of War, I thank you for all the things you have done for me for all my life be they good or bad. I have served you faithfully with all my heart and spirit. I wish you all good and happiness as well as good fortune in your future. May the winds of time be pleasant in your journey. "  
  
He raised his head from his prayer and lifted his hands on top of the altar. He put his right hand palm up on the stone and touched the dagger in his left hand on the pulse point on the wrist. He only held it on top of his skin resting there with no pressure. Raising his head to look in to the clear sky peaking fro between the treetops. A gentle breeze of wind caressed his skin with its soft fingertips. The animals watched from where they were around the clearing wondering what was going on. The moment could not have been more perfect.  
  
Taking a deep breath Joxer started to recite from his memory the words of blood sacrifice.  
  
"For you  
  
My love  
  
My life  
  
My soul  
  
My last sacrifice  
  
For you Lord Ares God of War  
  
I give my life's blood  
  
My right to live  
  
My death is yours"  
  
With those words he pushed and pulled the daggers sharp edge along his wrist and felt the blood start pumping out from the deep gash he just made. The deep scarlet fluid was painting the ancient grey altar into ruby red that it must have once been.  
  
Joxer watched with a smile as his life was slowly leaving him with is blood. He knew he did the right thing. This was the last expression of love he could have given his god. He was now to die. And maybe... if he were lucky... he would go the Elysian Fields. And maybe then... he could rest.  
  
Closing his eyes as he felt the darkness coming over him he sighed and smiled whispering his last words to his god who sat on his thrown not knowing what had just happened... and that was how it was supposed to be in his opinion. And he slipped away, leaning against the altar of his final sacrifice kissing the lips of death for his beloved god.  
  
And on the clearing everything stayed the same. The birds continued their marry play in the treetops, the small animals kept on wandering about like they always did. The river was the only one who changed ever so slightly by adding another verse to it's lonely song for a man dedicated to his god, his true love, who gave his life for the said god... but was never noticed. And life went on in the world and only the river remembered...  
  
THE END 


End file.
